Bright
by Sakura Nagasawa 'Ai
Summary: "daripada penasaran, mendingan baca aja!"
1. Chapter 1

Warning: OC, OOC, MISS-TYPO, ABAL, ANCUR, GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, NGAK NYAMBUNG, DAN SEJENISNYA. SAYA SARANKAN UNTUK ANDA, YANG TIDAK INGIN Buang Air SEMBARANGAN DI HARAPKAN MEMBAWA BASKOM UNTUK JAGA-JAGA.

Rated: T - Indonesian - Romance/Humor/Family - Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer: punya saya lah! Siapa lagi? #plokk...

Naruto (c) Masa' sih Kisimoto #double plokk

Bright (c) Aiko~chan

OKE, LANGSUNG AJA…

HAPPY READING!

Bright...

Chapter 1

Sakura berjalan sempoyongan dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi. Ia baru bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Ia masih berjalan sempoyongan dengan piyama mandi di lehernya dan tas peralatan mandinya. Tanpa sadar, ia menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan membawa banyak kantung besar.

Brukk...

Sakura jatuh terduduk. Yang semula kesadarannya 45%. Kini, kesadarannya naik drastis menjadi 85%. Sakura terbangun dari duduknya (baca: jatuh). Samar2 ia melihat rambut berwarna merah darah, dan mata karamel yang sedang memandangnya. Sakura mengucek matanya, ia tidak ingin salah lihat. Perlahan sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Masih dengan samar, kini ia melihat ada seorang lagi, dengan rambut yang sama (merah darah), namun mata emerald. Perlahan...

Dan...

Pip...

Mata emerald sakura sudah terbuka dengan sempurna, sekarang ia sedang menatap kedua orang tadi. Orang yang sangat ia sayangi, orang yang selalu ia nanti kedatangannya. Dan, sekarang kedua orang itu sudah berada di hadapan nya. Hal yang tak terduga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TWINNY...!" teriak sakura, lalu memeluk kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Sakura! Mandi dulu... Kakak2 mu baru pulang!" teriak Yuki dari dapur.

"Twinny, kapan datang? Kok ngak ngasih tau cherry?" tanya sakura, sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"hh... Baru sampai! Kami tidak sempat beri tahu cherry... Maafkan kami ya!" jawab mereka serempak.

"oh ia, oleh2 buat cherry masih di mobil Kakak! Bungkusnya warna pink! Pokoknya, semua bungkus yang warna pink, punya cherry! Sana ambil" kata seorang pria bermata karamel.

"wah... Benarkah? Thanks aniki! I love you all!" kata sakura, lalu berlari ke halaman depan, di tempat parkir mobil2 kakaknya.

Sementara itu.

"hhh... Kenapa dia masih memakai panggilan itu? Itu kan sudah 5 tahun yang lalu!" kata pria bermata emerald.

"sudah lah gaara! Kita kan kembar!" kata pria bermata karamel.

"hhh... Ya sudahlah... Berhubung dia adik wanita kita satu2nya, dan adik wanita paling kita sayangi yang paling bungsu en manja!" kata gaara pasrah.

"Sasori! Gaara! Ayo cepat mandi! Apa mau ibu mandi kan?" ledek yuki (ibu sakura, sasori, gaara)

"ya bu!" jawab sasori.

Sasori, dan gaara menuju kamar lama nya yang mereka tinggal bertahun2.

Dan...

Sakura sedang berusaha membawa kantung belanjaan besar berwarna pink dan 5 kantung pink diatas kantung pink yang besar. Kantung (baca: kresek).

Sakura mengangkut kantung2 itu kedalam kamarnya. Dan setelah itu,dia mandi...

35 menit kemudian...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori, Sakura, Gaara, dan Yuki sedang berada di meja makan. Sedang sarapan pagi. Sakura sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sasori, dan gaara sudah berpakaian rapi untuk berangkat kuliah.

"outou suan kemuanua? ENguak ikwut puwluang?" tanya sakura masih mengunyah makanannya.

"habiskan dulu makanan di mulut mu!" kata gaara tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah laku adik bungsunya.

"otou san tadi, langsung ke kantor! Ia tadi pulang 2 jam lebih dulu dari kami!" kata sasori.

"mungkin dia tidak lembur!" sambung gaara.

"oh! Aniki... Antarkan aku ke sekolah pakai motor spot aniki ya...!" bujuk sakura pada sasori.

"ya! Kaa-san, itachi dan adiknya ingin menumpang disini untuk beberapa hari. Mereka belum mendapat apartement! Boleh ya!" kata sasori.

"boleh!" jawab kaa san.

"dah selesai! Ayo aniki!" kata sakura menarik tangan sasori.

"i-iya!" kata sasori bangun dan menuju bagasi motornya.

"ibu! Kami berangkat!" sahut mereka berdua.

"ia! Hati2" kata ibu.

Akhirnya, sakura di antar oleh sasori ke sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah...

"wah! Kau sudah SMP ya?" tanya sasori.

"aniki lupa?" tanya sakura di sertai dengan wajah cemberut.

"hahaha... Jadi cherry kecil ku sudah besar!" kata sasori dan mengacak2 rambut sakura.

"ya sudah! Aniki berangkat dulu! Jangan nakal!" kata sasori melaju dengan motor spot merahnya. Sakura berbalik menuju kelasnya. Ia baru sadar, bahwa sedari tadi dia di perhatikan oleh orang banyak, bahkan teman2 wanita sekelasnya.

"kenapa?" tanya sakura. Orang2 tadi pun pergi. Sakura melanjutkan ke kelasnya. Di kelas...

"ohayou!" sapa sakura.

"ohayou!" jawab Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, dan Beberapa anak lainnya. Sakura berjalan menuju kursinya. Ia memang sejak dulu duduk sendiri. Tanpa aba2 lagi, Ino, Tenten, Shion, dan Tayuya menghampiri tempat duduknya.

"a-ada apa?" tanya sakura innocent.

"sakura! Siapa tadi yang mengantarmu pakai motor spot merah? Wah... Dia lucu dan imut sekali dan tampan! Pacarmu ya?" cerocos ino.

"bu-bukan!" kata sakura.

"jangan berbohong!" kata tenten dengan senyum jahil andalannya.

"bukan kok!" kata sakura lagi.

"lalu siapa?" tanya shion dan tayuya berbarengan.

"kakakku yang selalu ku ceritakan!" jawab sakura.

"hah!" mereka terkejut.

"benarkah? Tampan sekali dia!" kata tayuya.

"dia sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya ino.

"belum..." jawab sakura.

"wah... Belum!" kata mereka serempak lagi.

"eh tunggu2! Ino, kau kan pacaran dengan sai. Tenten pacaran dengan neji. Dan shion pacaran dengan kiba. Jadi, aku sendiri yang boleh mendapatkannya!" kata tayuya.

"huu..." sorak mereka (-tayuya dan sakura).

"tunggu! Kakak ku tak boleh ada yang memperebutkannya!" kata sakura bak seorang hakim.

"ayolah sakura! Lagi pula kakakmu tak akan marah!" bujuk tayuya.

"hhh" sakura menarik nafasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TING.,. NONG.,. NENG.,. NONG.,." suara bell masuk

"ohayou anak2" sapa kakashi dengan seorang anak laki2 berambut raven di belakangnya.

"OHAYOU SENSEI" teriak murid2 bersemangat.

"hari ini, kalian kedatangan teman baru! Ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" kata kakashi.

"terima kasih sensei! Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Umur 13 tahun. Pindahan dari Suna Gakuen. Tolong bantuannya!" kata sasuke membungkuk hormat.

"KYAAAA... Sasuke kun!" teriak teman2 wanita sakura (-sakura & hinata).

"ya sasuke! Silahkan duduk di sebelah sakura! Gadis berambut pink itu" kata kakashi.

"baik sensei!" kata sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku sakura. Semua wanita yang duduk sebarisan sakura, memandangi sasuke. Sedangkan sakura, ia hanya asyik dengan headphone pink barunya, oleh2 dari sasori.

"sakura! Apa tidak mengganggu?" tanya kakashi. Semua mata tak terkecuali memandang sakura yang seenaknya memakai headphone saat mata pelajaran sedang berlangsung di kelas.

"tidak! Sensei tidak keberatan kan?" tanya sakura datar.

"selama kau memperhatikan dan mengerti apa yang ku ajarkan" kata kakashi.

"pasti" kata sakura. Mereka melanjutkan pembelajaran. Sambil sesekali mengetes sakura. Dan, hasilnya. Pakai, tidak pakai headphone. Toh, sama saja otaknya. Tetap brilliant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang...

Sakura buru2 mengeluarkan ponsel Nokia C3 nya dan cepat2 mengetikkan pesan. Sambil berjalan ke gerbang depan sekolah.

To: Sasori Aniki

aniki jemput!

"Sakura! Nanti jadi 'kan? Aku ajak Tenten dan Temari juga ya!" seru Ino.

"ya!" jawab sakura.

"Drrt... Drrt... Drrt" HP sakura bergetar. Segera ia membuka pesan tersebut.

From: Sasori Aniki

ya! Tunggu aja di depan gerbang! Jangan kemana2!

Tak berapa lama, sasori muncul dengan motor spot yang tadi pagi. Sakura dengan cepat menaiki motor spot sasori. Sasori mulai menancap gas. Di perjalanan mereka melakukan pembicaraan kecil.

"Nii! Nanti teman2 ku mau datang!" kata sakura.

"teman2 ku juga!" kata Sasori.

"aku di pondok dekat kolam renang pokoknya!" kata Sakura.

"ok! Memang temanmu berapa yang mau datang?" kata sasori.

"em... Sekitar 6-7 orang! Kalo Nii chan?" tanya sakura balik.

"em... 7 orang! Jam berapa datangnya?" tanya sasori.

"biasanya jam 14.00" kata sakura.

"oh! Teman2 nii udah dateng dari tadi!" kata sasori, dan berhenti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya rumah. Sakura melihat ada 3 motor spot hitam dan biru, dan 2 mobil silver bmw. Dengan santai, sakura memasuki rumahnya. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya. Dan 20 menit kemudian, ia sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju lengan pendek sebahu berwarna putih polos, dan celana pendek selutut berwarna biru cerah (baju main). Sakura berjalan ke meja makan. Sesampainya di meja makan, ia mendapati 6 orang pria asing yang sedang asyik makan siang bersama kakak-kakaknya. Sakura tidak memperhatikan begitu jelas pria2 di hadapannya itu. Sakura mengambil posisi di samping sasori. Jadi, posisinya adalah, 6 orang teman aniki-anikinya sakura berhadapan dengan SSS di tambah 1 orang teman anikinya lagi. Sakura melihat, siapa orang yang sedang berhadapan dengannya. Dan...

"WAAAA... KAK DEI apa kabar?" teriak sakura tiba tiba. Sontak semua manusia yang sedang lunch itu, sweatdropped.

"eh! Sakura ya? Wah... Sudah besar ya! Kak dei baik kok!" kata deidara.

"oh ya! Sakura! Kenalkan ya! Ini teman2 aniki! Pertama, Tobi!" sasori menunjuk seorang pria sedang makan di samping deidara, dengan penampilan memakai tutup mata, seperti bajak laut. Tobi pun, tersenyum pada sakura. "di sebelahnya, kankurou!" sasori menunjuk pria di sebelah tobi. Pria tadi mirip seperti kiba, tapi tato di pipinya berwarna ungu.

"ini, itachi!" sasori menunjuk seseorang yang berwajah manis, tapi memiliki sedikit keriput di wajahnya. "hallo sakura! Salam kenal!" katanya. Sakura hanya membalas dengan tersenyum manis.

"itu hidan!" sasori menunjuk pria di sebelah deidara (bukan tobi). Pria itu, tersenyum ramah kepada sakura, sakura pun membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"yang paling ujung, dan yang tercantik dari kami. Namanya konan!" kata aniki ku. Menunjuk wanita berambut biru, dan di rambutnya terdapat jepit bunga dengan warna senada dengan rambutnya.

"ya jelas cantik! Kalian kan pria! Masa' mau di bilang cantik! Kalian kan UHUK UHUK EHEM" aku pura2 batuk, karena lidah ku tak rela mengucapkan kata 'tampan' pada ke 8 makhluk itu.

"eng tampan!" kataku sambil menggaruk kepala ku yang tidak gatal. Dan, ketika ku perhatikan wajah mereka dengan seksama. Ada yang mengganjal. Seperti, Dei senpai, Itachi senpai, Kankurou senpai, dan Tobi senpai. Oh, ya tuhan. Imut sekali wajah mereka.

Wajah mereka memerah. Apalagi Tobi senpai. Dia imut sekali. Oh,,,,!

"dan, terakhir!" perkatataan sasori nii, sukses menghentikan lamunanku yang menyenangkan ini. Sasori kini berbalik menatap pria yang ada di sebelahnya. Karena penasaran, sakura menunduk sedikit. Agar bisa melihat pria yang ada di samping aniki tersayang nya itu. Tidak berapa lama, mata emerald sakura membulat, karena dia mengetahui pria yang ada di sebelah Sasori adalah...

"Sa...Sasuke?"

TBC (TEKANAN BATIN CINTA)

huwo...

sepertinya, hanya itu yang bisa Ai ketik, sekarang. Ya, sudah, Ai ngak mau banyak omong. Ok, sampai jumpa di chapter depan minna~…. And, semuanya yang suka, yang baca, yang ngelirik, yang lihat, yang sengaja atau ngak sengaja baca fict ini, terima kasih. Dan kalau perlu, boleh sekalian

MINTA REVIEW, DONG!


	2. Chapter 2

INI DIA CHAPTER KE-DUA…

Warning: OC, OOC, MISS-TYPO, ABAL, ANCUR, GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, NGAK NYAMBUNG, DAN SEJENISNYA. SAYA SARANKAN UNTUK ANDA, YANG TIDAK INGIN Buang Air SEMBARANGAN DI HARAPKAN MEMBAWA BASKOM UNTUK JAGA-JAGA.

Rated: T - Indonesian - Romance/Humor/Family - Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer: punya saya lah! Siapa lagi? #plokk...

POKOKNYA,

NARUTO, DKK © MASASHI~SENPAI

BRIGHT © AIKO UCHIHA~CHAN

HAPPY READING!

Bright ch 2

"Sa...Sasuke?"

sakura sangat terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka, teman sebangkunya melihat kejadian di luar skenario sekolahnya.

Yang di panggil, segera menoleh, dan hanya menaikkan alis kanannya. Dan, sedetik kemudian. Sasuke menyeringai, yang tak dapat di artikan.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal, Yaa? Syukur lah, kalau begitu cepat akrab dong!" kata sasori nii.

"eh? Ia! Dia, teman sekolahku! Dan, kenapa dia di sini?" tanyaku datar. Sasori, gaara, itachi, dan deidara cenggo sesaat. Mungkin, mereka bingung akan perubahan sifatku yang drastis. Dan sekarang, kembali seperti sedia kala.

"eng! oh, sasuke adiknya itachi! Sementara mereka akan menginap di rumah ini, untuk mencari apartement yang dekat!" kata Sasori nii.

"oh!" kataku, dan kembali makan dengan anggun.

"aku selesai!" kataku beranjak pergi.

"hey sakura, ajak sasuke ma-" sakura sudah menghilang sebelum sasori menyelesaikan kata2nya.

"in" lanjut sasori.

Di depan rumah sakura...

"SAKURA..."

"SAKURA..."

"SAKURA..."

"SAKURA..."

"IYA... Masuk!" sahutku. Aku berlari kearah pintu depan. Kubuka pintu depan. Dan, terlihatlah 7 orang teman baikku. Ya, mereka adalah, Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Sai, dan ehem Matsuri. Kenapa matsuri pake embel2 depan ehem? Jawabannya Rahasia!

"ayo masuk! Main Basket?" tanyaku bersemangat. Mereka mengangguk. Kami pun, pergi ke halaman belakang rumahku. Yah, di belakang rumahku areanya cukup luas. Di sana, ada sebuah kolam renang, sebuah lapangan basket dan beberapa pondok untuk bersantai. Semua teman-temanku bilang rumahku adalah rumah orang kaya. Tapi aku hanya bilang, 'Yang kaya bukan aku! Tapi, Otou san, dan Kaa-san ku'. Yap, kembali. Untuk sampai ke halaman belakang, kami harus melewati ruang makan dulu. Lewat ruang makan...

Aku melirik gaara nii sebentar, sepertinya dia belum mengetahui kedatangan matsuri. Kalian sudah tau bukan? Kenapa matsuri ada embel2 depan 'ehem'? Niat jail ku muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ehm... MATSURI-CHAN! Kau sudah mengerjakan pr Matematika belum?" kataku sambil menekankan nama Matsuri. Kulirik lagi wajah onii chan ku itu. Wah, aku telah mendapat hasil. Hahahaha... Sekarang, wajah gaara nii berubah warna seperti kepiting rebus. Dan, kulirik Matsuri, ternyata pipinya merah juga! Hatiku senang. Tapi, niat jail ku masih ada. Aku berhenti di belakang kursi gaara nii. Seketika teman-temanku juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa sakura?" tanya ino. Kulihat deidara senpai mengedipkan matanya, seperti isyarat. Aku mengangguk.

"Gaara nii... Kenapa wajah mu memerah?" tanyaku pura2 innocent. Seketika semua manusia yang duduk di kursi meja makan, dan teman2ku memandangi gaara nii.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Hening...

"Bwahahahaha... Kepiting rebus!" tawa sasori nii.

"Hahahaha... Kenapa kau gaara?" tanya deidara senpai sambil tertawa.

"sepertinya karna matsuri!" kataku.

Hening lagi...

"Uapa?" tanya Naruto.

"apa?" kata gaara nii.

"Tadaima" seperti suara Otou san ku pulang.

Aku mengambil ancang2 1000 kaki. Aku tak mau dapat ocehan dari otousan ku, karna permasalahan cinta. Halah.

"Hua... Ayo kabur!" kataku berlari diikuti oleh teman2 ku di belakang.

Teman2 kakak2 ku Sweatdrop semua.

End of sakura pov

Normal pov

Gaara kembali duduk di bangku makannya.

"heh! Dia masih takut dengan ku!" kata gaara.

"Sepertinya bukan dengan mu gaara!" kata sasori.

"maksud aniki?" tanya gaara innocent. Sasori menunjuk seorang pria bermata karamel, berambut merah, bertubuh tegap, memakai jas kantor, dan menenteng tas kantor. Ya, dialah ayah dari Sasori, Gaara, dan Sakura, Akasuna Hyari.

"eh?" gaara malu, karna bertingkah berlebihan.

"hah... Kok ramai2 begini? Ada apa sasori?" tanya hyari.

"kan tadi pagi udah aku kasih tau otousan! Mereka teman2 kami, mau mengerjakan tugas!" kata sasori agak kesal.

"oh ia! Otousan lupa! Ya sudah otousan mau istirahat dulu!" kata hyari pergi menuju kamarnya.

"nah... Sekarang! Kita kerjakan tugasnya! Di halaman belakang!" kata sasori.

"yosh" kata mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halaman belakang...

Pondok 2...

"memang ada pr Mtk ya?" tanya ino.

"tidak!" jawabku.

"loh?" ino innocent.

"ya sudah, Jadi ngak nih maen Basket nya?" tanya kiba bersemangat.

"yosh!" jawab kami serempak.

"eh tunggu! Bolanya aku yang ambil, tunggu dulu di sini!" kataku. Semua mengangguk setuju. Aku pergi ke ruang OR. Setelah mengambil bola. Aku menemui Ryuta (butler khususku).

"Ryuta, nanti kau antarkan jus orange 7, biskuit, makanan ringan, ke pondok 2!" kataku.

"yes, Master!" kata ryuta.

Aku pergi, dan menemui teman2ku yang menunggu ku di pondok 2. Aku berjalan melewati pondok tempat onii chan ku dan temannya mengerjakan tugas. Aku berjalan tanpa memperdulikan onii chan, dan teman2nya itu. Sampai

"Cakula! Mau maen bola backet ya? Onii chan boleh ikut?" ledek gaara.

"hahahaha" tawa mereka.

Aku berbalik menghadap gaara nii. Aku berniat membalas perbuatannya. Hey, ayolah! Dia, meniru perkataanku dulu, ketika aku masih cedal. Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi.

"iya onii chan! Mau ikut? Oh ya, Matsu chan juga ikut! Ayo ikut! Nanti keburu di sambar kiba loh!" kataku dibuat2.

"hahahaha..." mereka kembali tertawa. Sedangkan, ku lirik gaara nii. Ia tampak menahan wajahnya yang semerah tomat itu.

"oh ya ampun! Ada apa dengan mu gaara nii? Apa kau sakit? Oh, atau, aku panggilkan Matsu chan saja ya!" kataku lagi, sambil menyeringai senang, bahagia, dll.

"hahaha..." mereka terpingkal2.

"ayo! Kita main! Sapa takut?" kata gaara nii. Semua berhenti tertawa.

"oke! Aku akan membalas kekalahan ku tempo hari!" kataku sengit.

"Ryuta! Nanti antarkan minuman dan makanan ke pondok dua, untuk teman2 ku!" kataku pada ryuta yang tidak sengaja lewat. Semua Sweatdrop.

"baik nona!" kata ryuta, dan berlalu. Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku diikuti Teman dan Onii chan2ku. Sesampainya...

"eh, kok jadi rame2 gini?" tanya naruto.

"mereka mau menantang kita!" kataku sambil menyeringai.

"yosh! Sudah lama aku tak bertanding! Pasti akan mengasyikan!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

"maaf nona, makanan dan minuman yang anda pesan. Sudah saya taruh di pondok 2. Lalu, apa yang harus saya lakukan?" tanya ryuta tiba2.

"kau jadi wasit!" kataku.

"ok! Aku bagi kelompoknya!" kataku.

"eh, tunggu dulu! Kau Sasuke ya?" tanya kiba.

"hn..." jawab sasuke.

"ya ampun! Baru sadar aku!" kata naruto dan menepuk jidatnya yang kecil - plakk-.

"sudah! Klub pertama: Aku, Kiba, Naruto, Sai, Itachi senpai, Hinata, Hidan senpai, Tobi senpai,dan Tenten. Klub kedua: Sasori nii, Gaara nii, Dei senpai, Sasuke, Matsuri, Ino, Konan senpai, dan, Kankurou senpai!" kataku.

"ayo mulai!" kataku semangat.

"yosh!" teman temanku ikut bersemangat. Kami mengambil posisi kami masing2. Dan, pertandingan pun akan di mulai...

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"PRIIITTT!" suara peluit.

To Be Continued.

a/n dikit: dikit,yak? Insya allah chapter depan, panjang. Oke, See You In The Next Chapter!

Mind To review!


End file.
